


Day 198 - A war of words

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [198]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt, Love, M/M, Slash, This is a little sad, fight, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock knew all about the cold.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 198 - A war of words

Sherlock knew all about the cold. He almost froze to death twice in his life.

But nothing had ever been as bad as the coldness in John’s gaze right then. It chilled him to the bone, cut through skin and flesh and pierced his heart.

He was not even sure how they got there. He merely tried to be mature and sensible instead of selfish and rash.

It all had started when Molly had told them about a couple she was friends with and their relationship issues. Later Sherlock explained to John that if he'd see him being in love with someone else that because he wanted John to be happy, he'd be willing to let him go. 

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say, because John’s mouth suddenly turned to a thin line and his face went white.

“You are just going to step aside?”

“Why would I try to keep you with me when you want to be elsewhere?”

“You could fight for me. Am I not worthy of that or are you that much of a coward?”

And although Sherlock argued with John for another 40 minutes and tried to explain what he really meant, he learned that day that sometimes everything you say is wrong. Sometimes there is nothing you can say to make it better.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'freezing'.
> 
> Tomorrow is the 1st of December. You know what happens on the 1st of December? Days_of_storm and I start our annual Advent Calender!  
> For those of you who missed it last year: This Advent calendar is filled with little stories, written by days_of_storm and me. We will post in rotation, so you get a story by me one day and one from her the next day, right up until Christmas.
> 
> Because I easily get confused, I'm not going to post a 221B on the days when I post a ficlet for the Advent Calendar. So you get a 221B on odd-numbered days (because Storm starts tomorrow) and a little ficlet in another verse, depending on what Storm creates, on the even-numbered days. Wow, I'm confused already. ;)


End file.
